Shopping checkout (e.g., retail supermarket, etc.) is a process by which most everyone is familiar. Typical checkout involves a shopper navigating about a store collecting items/items for purchase. Often the shopper will utilize a shopping receptacle such as a shopping cart and/or shopping basket. Upon completion of gathering the desired items, the shopper will proceed to a checkout station for checkout (e.g., bagging and payment). In recent years, many stores have become equipped with self-checkout stations whereby a shopper will scan and bag the items his/herself, and then make payment via the self-checkout station.
One benefit derived by retailers from the presence of self-checkout stations is the ability to reduce personnel, or redirect personnel to better serve the customers. Additionally, the customer benefits from reduced wait times derived from use of self-checkout stations. Retailers and customers alike would benefit by increasing the number of customers who take advantage of self-checkout stations. Unfortunately, there are currently no systems for granting incentives to customers for using self-checkout stations. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that addresses at least one of the deficiencies in the related art.